runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:Quilafa/Zandbak/Mahjarrat project
= Gedaan!!! = Bekende Mahjarrat Akthanakos Akthanakos komt voor in de Enakhra's Lament quest. Hij verschijnt voor het eerst als een god met een kamelenhoofd, maar aan het einde van de quest neemt hij zijn Mahjarrat gedaante aan. Akthanakos streed met zijn rivaal, Enakhra, in een tempel die zij had gebouwd voor Zamorak in de Kharidian Desert. Hij was veranderd in een Boneguard toen hij was verslagen. Aan het einde van de quest, is het onthuld dat hij loyaal is aan Zaros. Hij was dus tegen Zamorak's opstand. Aan het einde van de quest teleporteerd hij naar The North. Hij verschijnt daar tijdens het ritueel waar hij samenwerkt met de Zarosians. Tijdens het gevecht vecht hij met zijn rivaal Enakhra. Azzanadra Azzanadra is een oude Mahjarrat van de Second Age met ongelovelijk sterke magische krachten die Zaros volgd en hij is altijd loyaal aan hem geweest. De meeste informatie over hij word onthuld in de Desert Treasure quest. Toen Zaros was verslagen, ging Azzanadra door met vechten tegen de troepen van Zamorak en Saradomin om te proberen om Zaros koningrijk te reden. Ze vonden dat hij onstervelijk was dus sloten Zamorakianen hem op in de Jaldraocht Pyramid en verbonden ze zijn bestaan in vier diamonds, die de spelers moeten ophalen in de Desert Treasure quest om Azzanadra te bevrijden uit zijn gevangenis. Hij legt de speler wat uit van de geschiedenis van de Mahjarrat aan de speler, en leert hem/haar hoe hij zijn magie kan gebruiken. Hij heeft een paarse hoofdtooi en draagt paarse armour. Omdat hij gevangen was voor ongeveer 3,000 jaren, is hij zijn gevoel voor tijd kwijt. Tijdens de release van de quest The Temple at Senntisten is het onthuld dat Azzanadra echt leefd en zich vermomd als Dr. Nabanik. Bijna aan het einde van de quest van de Desert Treasure, word hij zwevend gezien zonder benen en is doorzichtig, wat vele spelers liet geloven dat hij dood was en een spook was maar de speler had niet alleen een ghostspeak amulet nodig om met hem te praten, hij sprak ook alsof hij nog steeds leefde. Tijdens het ritueel vecht hij met Zemouregal. Hij geeft de speler de taak om magical beacons te platens rond de ritual marker, die hij gebruikt om de extreem sterke kracht van Zaros af te vuren op de zeer sterke Mahjarrat Lucien, waarmee hij meer dan 13,000 life points op hem hit. Bilrach Bilrach is een Mahjarrat die werd genoemt in Zemouregal's notes - deel een. Zemouregal beschrijft hem als een Mahjarrat met gemiddelde krachten en met een zwakke wil. In zijn notes staat:: "Bilrach is een mahjarrat van gemiddelde krachten van ons soort. Hij lijkt te doen wat ik hem zeg, dus hij kan nu nog handig zijn." Het is onthult in de Dungeoneering skill dat Bilrach de dungeons heeft gemaakt in Daemonheim. In het begin is er nog niet veel informatie over hem tot de speler verder komt in de tunnels. Hij is zeer loyaal aan Zamorak. In de Mysterious Chronicles die je in de dungeons vind, voelt hij zich dat alle andere Mahjarrat op hem neerkijken en vreest hij dat hij het volgende offer kan zijn. Om zichzelf waardig te tonen, zal hij zijn toewijding aan Zamorak laten zien door hem terug naar deze wereld te brengen via de plek bekend als The Rift. De Rift licht bij de bodem van de grot. Het is ook bekend dat hij Zamorak's general in de God Wars Dungeon heeft opgeroepen in Daemonheim: K'ril Tsutsaroth. Volgens de Mysterious Chronicles probeerde hij hiermee een positie te krijgen als de tweede commandant. Als de speler met Ali the Wise praat na de Ritual of the Mahjarrat quest, zegt hij dat als een Mahjarrat doodgaat, een strange power (vreemde kracht) vrijkomt. Waneer de speler vraagt naar de strange power van het evenement gerelateerd aan Daemonheim, zegt Ali dat een Mahjarrat op de verkeerde plek op de verkeerde tijd was. Het is mogelijk dat Bilrach stierf waardoor de strange power vrijkwam Enakhra Enakhra is de enige overlevende vrouwlijke Mahjarrat. Enakhra houd van Zamorak en bouwde een tempel ter ere van hem in de woestijn. Het viel Zamorak niet op en later nam ze Akthanakos, haar rivaal, gevanger in de tempel. Tijdens Enakhra's Lament, word haar greep over Akthanakos gebroken door de speler en trekken ze samen naar het noorden. Hierna kwam ze Zemouregal tegen. Volgens zijn notes, weigerde zijn aanbod om "meer leden van hun ras te maken" omdat ze van Zamorak houd. Tijdens het ritueel eisde ze om Akthanakos te offeren, maar er werd niet naar haar geluisterd. Tijdens het gevecht vecht ze met hem. Hazeel Hazeel is een volger van Zamorak. Hij was bijna een broer voor Zamorak. Vele jaren terug was hij de heerser van het gebied wat nu Ardougne is. Hij werd vermoord door een van de voorvaderen van Ceril Carnillean die later zijn spullen toe eigende. Tijdens Hazeel Cult, hebben spelers de keuze om hem tot leven te brengen of om hem gevangen te houden. Als de speler de kant kiest van de Cult of Hazeel en naar Hazeel luisterd zegt hij iets vergelijkend met "Ik moet gaan en me voorbereiden op mijn soortgenoten in het noorden." Als Hazeel is bevrijd is hij zeer dankbaar voor je hulp. Hij is ook zeer sterk maar erg dom. Hij is alleen bij het ritueel als de speler de Cult hielp, anders is hij dood. Jhallan Jhallan is een Zarosian Mahjarrat die werd genoemd door Azzanadra en hij komt voor in The Tale of the Muspah. Jhallan word over het algemeen gezien als een zwakke Mahjarrat en probeert weg te blijven van conflicten. Volgens Zemouregal, ging hij niet naar het 17e ritueel, waardoor hij nog zwakker is. Tijdens The Tale of the Muspah vind de speler hem bevroren in ijs als een Muspah, een mythisch wezin in de Mahjarrat volksverhalen maar waneer hij bevrijd was van het ijs veranderd hij in zijn Mahjarrat-gedaante. Hij is extreem zwak waneer hij ontwaakt en praat over het Mahjarrat ritueel en hoe het hem zal helpen om zijn krachten terug te krijgen. Hij vraagt de speler om hem naar een plaats te brengen waar niemand hem kan vinden, maar nog steeds in het gebied van het ritueel zodat hij zijn krachten terug krijgt. Hij word weggehaald uit zijn ijsgevangenis en geofferd door Lucien tijden het 18de Ritual of Rejuvenation. Khazard Khazard is de jongste Mahjarrat, hij is geboren vlak voor het einde van de God Wars. Khazard is een volger van Zamorak. Zijn moeder was Palkeera en zijn vader een krachtige volger van Zamorakhttp://services.runescape.com/m=forum/l=0/sl=0/forums.ws?14,15,954,64665117,goto,2. Khazard werd opgevoed door Hazeel een soortgenoot. Hij veroverde een groot gebied in zuidelijk Kandarin, in een regio dat nu naar hem is vernoemd. Khazard was verslagen door de speler tijdens de redding van de Servile family. Hij kan later worden gevonden na de quest ten noorden van de agility log in de buurt van Sinclair Mansion, maar is alleen zichtbaar als je de Ring of visibility draagt. Voordat het ritueel begint vallen hij en een kleine groep elite guards de groep aan en onthuld hij de ware indentiteit van Ali the Wise. Waneer hij is verslagen teleporteerd hij weg en hij vecht later tegen Idria. Hij heeft een hellhound als huisdier, die Bouncer heet, waar hij veel om geeft. Kharshai Kharshai is een neutrale Mahjarrat en over het algemeen vriendelijk tegen mensen, terwijl de meeste andere soortgenoten een minachting hebben voor mensen en andere 'zwakkere' rassen/soorten. Het werd verteld door Azzanadra dat hij waarschijnlijk gevangen was. Zemouregal beschrijft hem als een Mahjarrat met "Gemiddelde krachten die zich uit problemen hield door mee te gaan met de meerderhijd". Hij is verdwenen ergens voor het 17de ritueel. Tijdens de miniquest Koschei's Troubles, is het onthuld dat hij eigenlijk Koschei the Deathless is, een schijnbaar ontstervelijke Fremennik soldaat. Voor de release van deze miniquest vermoeden veel spelers dit al, omdat hun namen vergelijkbaar zijn, omdat Koschei niets van zijn verleden weet, het symbool van Zamorak op zijn borstkas (wat ongebruikelijk is voor een Fremennik man) en zijn moed in gevechten. Nadat hij zijn herinnering is hersteld tijdens de miniquest verteld Kharshai dat hij met een schip aan het reizen was en dat hij werd aangevallen door een moordenaar (wie het was herinnerd hij niet meer). Zijn schip was vernietigd in het gevecht en de onbekende moordenaar is verantwoordelijk voor het Zamorak teken op zijn borstkas. Hij zegt ook dat hij zijn eigen gedachten wiste zodat hij zich zowel kon verstoppen voor zijn soortgenoten en om te zorgen dat hij zijn krachten kan behouden. Zonder kennis van zijn Mahjarrat krachten kon hij voorkomen dat hij steeds zwakker werd. Hierdoor is het ondanks dat hij twee rituelen miste mogelijk dat hij zijn mensachtige gezicht van een mahjarrat met volledige krachten heeft in plaats van het skelet-gezicht van een verzwakte Mahjarrat. Als laatste verteld hij dat hij de Balmung heeft gemaakt als een in an experiment met bane ore, maar hij kon de Balmung niet afmaken. Lamistard Lamistard was een Mahjarrat die was opgeofferd tijdens het 16de ritueel. Lamistard probeerde om via een tunnel onder het ritueelplek te komen, maar kwam per ongeluk in de kelder van Zemouregal's noordelijke basis. Zemouregal vond hem en nam hem gevangen tot het volgende ritueel. Hij stelde voor om hem op te offeren en de meerderheid van de Mahjarrat stemde in. Volgens Zemouregal's Notes, was hij een volger van Zamorak, maar dit redde hem niet van zijn soortgenoten. Lucien Lucien verscheen eerst als een mysterieus man in de stad Ardougne, bij de Flying Horse Pub. Hij is dan een magier die gekleed is in lange zwart gewaad met een hoed en hij heeft een wandelstok. In de Temple of Ikov quest, kunnen spelers hem helpen met het krijgen van de Staff of Armadyl of voorkomen dat hij de Staff of Armadyl krijgt. Hij geeft de speler zijn pendant waarmee je in de Chamber of Fear (kamer van angst) kan komen. Spelers kunnen kiezen om hem te veraden en om Armadyl te helpen door hem te vermoorden of door de Staff of Armadyl te stelen en het te geven aan Lucien. Als spelers de staff niet aan hem hebben gegeven in de quest, huurt hij Movario in om het voor hem te stelen, zoals is geschreven in de Armadyl communique. Tijdens wat er gebeurt in While Guthix Sleeps, is het ontdekt dat Lucien een ondood leger maakt ten noorden van de Wilderness bij zijn kamp. Crux Eqal een bondgenootschap tussen Druids, de Guardians of Armadyl en de Temple Knights verzamelen in een poging om Lucien te stoppen. Als de speler de Stone of Jas heeft gevonden in de Ancient Guthix Temple onder de Tears of Guthix Cavern, verschijnt Lucien en steelt de steen. Met de Staff of Armadyl en de Stone of Jas wil Lucien waarschijnlijk een god worden. Lucien heeft Zemouregal aangeboden een bondgenootschap te stichten. Eerst was Zemouregal tegen het idee, maar toen hij zag dat Lucien sterker werd, besloot hij dit toch te doen. Hij werd vermoord door de Dragonkin na het 18de Ritueel omdat hij de Stone of Jas misbruikte. Hiervoor had hij veel sterke monsters opgeroepen en vele sterke aanvallen afgevuurt terwijl hij Wahisietel bevocht, voor hij werd overspoeld door de andere Mahjarrat. Mizzarch Mizzarch was opgeofferd tijdens het 15de ritueel. Volgens Zemouregal, was Mizzarch zwak en had geen bondgenoten. Moia Moia is Lucien's dochter. Ze werd gestuurd om Bilrach te zoeken in Daemonheim door Lucien. Ze is maar een half Mahjarrat, maar ze heeft een langere levensduur dan de mens en ze kan herinneringen lezen van andere mensen en ze kan zich goed vermommen en kan teleporteren naar zeer nabije gebieden als ze dat wil. Het is onbekend of ze nu nog leeft en als ze dit is, waar ze is. Palkeera Palkeera is gestorven moeder van de Mahjarrat Khazard. Ze werd genoemt in Zemouregal's Notes deel II. Het is onbekend hoe ze stierf Ralvash Ralvash was opgeofferd tijdens het 17de ritueel. Zemouregal beschrijft hem als een Mahjarrat met gemiddelde krachten en lelijk omdat zijn oogkassen te dicht bij elkaar stonden. Sliske Sliske was een bondgenoot van Zaros tijdens de God Wars. Azzanadra beschrijft hem als 'Sliske the serpent-tongued, who delves the shadows' (Sliske de slangentong, die duikt in de schaduwen). Sliske is ook genoemt in Zemouregal's notes: "One of the more powerful of our number. Sliske has particulary strong shapeshifting capabilities and powers over shadows. I would love to catch this guy, but he's a slippery fellow." (een van de sterkere van ons soort. Sliske is vooral goed in vermommen en in schaduwkrachten. Ik zou hem graag willen vangen, maar hij is zo glad als een aal" Ashuelot Reis, in de Ancient Prison zegt de speler dat Sliske verantwoordelijk is voor de terugkeer van de Zarosian general, Nex en dat hij dit deet door een groep van Guthixianen te foppen. Het verhaal van de Barrows en Azzanadra's worden in The Temple At Senntisten wijst erop dat Sliske verantwoordelijk is voor de corruptie van de Barrows brothers. Tijdens het 18de Ritueel, waneer de speler hem voor het eerst tegenkomt neemt hij zijn Barrows slaven mee om de Zamorakian troepen te bevechten, met name Lucien. Nadat het ritueel af is gaat hij weg maar voegt hij wel een zevende broer toe, maar hij mist zijn eigenlijke doelwit. Sliske kreeg de meeste winst tijdens de attempt to assassinate Guthix, waarmee hij Guthix vermoorden met de Staff of Armadyl, die hij zelf heeft gestolen. Het is mogelijk dat hij nu een god is. Wahisietel Wahisietel is een andere Mahjarrat die werd genoemt in Zemouregal's notes - part II. Zemouregal schreef: "A Mahjarrat of average power. Keeps to himself mostly. Rumours are that he may have Zarosian sympathies. That would be a fun rumour to further spread. The more the others have reasons to distrust each other, the better." (Een Mahjarrat met gemiddelde krachten. Hij is erg op zichzelf. Er gaan geruchten dat hij een Zarosian is. Het zal leuk zijn als het gerucht verder word versprijdt. Hoe meer wij redenen hebben om elkaar te wantrouwen, hoe beter. Tijdens de quest Ritual of the Mahjarrat, word het onthult dat hij vermomd was als Ali the Wise, tijdens het gevecht tussen de Temple Knights en General Khazard en zijn leger. Wahisietel vecht dapper tegen Lucien tijdens het gehele ritueel ook als is hij duidelijk zwakker dan zijn tegenstander. Uiteindelijk teleporteert hij terug vermomd als Ali. Zamorak Zamorak was een Mahjarrat die een god werd nadat hij Zaros krachten absorbeerde. Nadat hij een tijdje een Zarosian generaal was, begon hij een plan te smeden tegen zijn meester. Bij puur toeval kreeg hij de Staff of Armadyl zodat hij eindelijk zijn plan in werking kon zetten dit leide tot een machtsovername tegen Zaros en hij werd de allersterkste sterveling ooit geleeft maar hij was verbannen door de andere godden na dit. Kort hierna keerde hij terug met een leger zo groot dat hij de wereld kon veroveren en starte een oorlog, tegen de andere goden, de God Wars. Kort voor het einde van de God Wars vuurde Zamorak een ongeloofelijk sterke spreuk af op het gebied dat nu de Wilderness is, waardoor het hele gebied werd vernietigd. Dit geluid zorgde ervoor dat Guthix wakker werd. Nadat hij de verschrikkingen op zijn werld zag sloeg Guthix een gigantisch zwaard in het middelpunt van een krater in de wilderness en maakte de Edicts of Guthix, waardoor alle goden die deelnamen in de oorlogen werden verbannen en tegengehouden om terug te komen naar Gielinor. Vandaag probeert hij de edicts te vernietigen door Gielinor te betreden via de Rift een plaats in de bodem van Daemonheim waar alle interdimensionale barriéres zwak zijn en Bilrach probeert dit te veroorzaken maar het is mogelijk dat hij stierf en Zamorak niet meer kan helpen. Na wat er gebeurt is in The World Wakes, kan Zamorak waarschijnlijk terug komen. Zemouregal Zemouregal is Lucien's neef en een zeer sterk necromancer. Tijdens de fourth age, benaderde Zemouregal Arrav in de Land of Dreams en probeerde hij zijn beroemde en sterke schild te stelen. Hij viel Varrock aan samen met een leger van ondoden. Hij won bijna maar werd uiteindelijk gestopt door Arrav. Omdat Arrav Varrock redde, offerde hij zichzelf op. Zemouregal dode hem en vluchte met zijn lichaam om hem terug te brengen uit de dood en hem te gebruiken als zijn generaal. Zemouregal keert terug in de Defender Of Varrock quest en hij word voor het eerst gezien in de Chaos Temple Dungeon meth Arrav en Sharathteerk. Deze drie vallen Varrock Castle aan en aan het einde van de quest vlucht Zemouregal naar The North. Tijdens het ritueel vecht hij met Azzanadra en probeert hij Lucien te overtuigen om een Zarosian op te offeren. Waneer Arrav is bevrijd van Zemouregal's controle door de speler, is Zemouregal in levensgevaar omdat er hoog hittende aanvallen op hem worden afgevuurt en vraagt hij zijn neef om hulp. Lucien negeert hem waardoor de invloedrijke Zemouregal de andere troepen overtuigt om Lucien te bevechten in plaats van elkaar. Nadat het ritueel is gedaan, gaat hij terug naar zijn Fort.